xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
The Popular Girl
The Popular Girl is Lin's third Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs between Lin and Cross in the afternoon, on the Prospectors balcony on Division Drive, in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. Lin is surrounded by three female BLADEs who are fawning over her. Dialogue "Cross! You're JUST in time. You have to save me!" "These women are fawning all over me, and I don't know what to do…" Choice – Suggest, Participate, or Intervene :Suggest: "Advise Lin to accept their adoration with grace." ::"Hey, don't get me wrong—I'm grateful for the attention. I really am." ::"I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"They probably think I'm lonely because there aren't any other girls here my age." ::"That's really sweet and all, but I can't possibly do all that stuff in a single day off!" :Participate: "Join in and begin fawning over Lin." ::"H-hey! Stop that! Don't be a creep!" ::"It's just… Look, I know they mean well. I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"But I'm a busy girl! I've got lots of errands and stuff to run on my day off—I don't have time for all this!" :Intervene: "Tell the women to go away and stop bothering Lin." ::"N-no, don't say anything! It's not THAT bad…" ::"It's just… Look, I know they mean well. I mean, they invite me out for cake, they ask me to go on picnics…" ::"They're always wanting to go out on long drives or to catch a movie together…" ::"That's really sweet and all, but I can't possibly do all that stuff in a single day off!" Choice – Suggest or Disagree :Suggest: "Tell Lin she should focus on a single activity." ::"Yeah, you're probably right. If I could pick just one, I might actually be able to enjoy it." ::"Hmm… Well, cake is always nice, but a picnic also sounds pretty great right about now…" ::"I bet going for a nice drive would be fun, and I always enjoy a good movie…" ::"Wait—I know!" ::"I'll invite everyone on an adventure to go search for one of those great picnic spots we keep hearing about!" ::"We can drive there in my Skell, eat some cake and relax under the sun, then come back home and catch the latest kaiju flick before we crash. It'll be perfect!" :Disagree: "Say she COULD do it all if she made a mission out of it." ::"Heeeey, not a bad idea! I like the way you think!" ::"So let's see, what kind of mission would this be…" ::"Oh, I know! I'll invite everyone on an adventure to go search for one of those great picnic spots we keep hearing about!" ::"We can drive there in my Skell, eat some cake and relax under the sun, then come back home and catch the latest kaiju flick before we crash. Mission complete!" ::"Hey, but wait a minute…" ::"If I turn my day off into a mission…is it really a day off anymore?!" Category:Lin Heart-to-Hearts